deadpoolfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Deadpool Volume 1
Essa é a primeira edição solo do Deadpool! Não confunda com a Circle Chase (Perseguição Circular) ou Sins of the Past (Pecados Passados). *Escritor: Joe Kelly *Desenhista: Aaron Lopresti Deadpool Vol 1 -1.jpg|Deadpool #-1 "Paradigm Lost"|link=Deadpool v1 -1 Deadpool Vol 1 0.jpg|Deadpool #0 ""You Only Die Twice""|link=Deadpool v1 0 Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg|Deadpool #1 "Hey, It's Deadpool!"|link=Deadpool v1 1 Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg|Deadpool #2 ""Operation: That Wacky Doctor's Game!""|link=Deadpool v1 2 Deadpool Vol 1 3.jpg|Deadpool #3 ""This Little Piggy Went...Hey! Where's the Piggy?! Or...Stumped!""|link=Deadpool v1 3 Deadpool_Vol_1_4.jpg|Deadpool #4 "Why Is It, to Save Me, I Must Kill You?"|link=Deadpool v1 4 Deadpool_Vol_1_5.jpg|Deadpool #5 "The Doctor Is Skinned"|link=Deadpool v1 5 Deadpool_Vol_1_6.jpg|Deadpool #6 "Man, Check Out the Head on That Chick!"|link=Deadpool v1 6 Deadpool_Vol_1_7.jpg|Deadpool #7 "Typhoid....It Ain't Just Fer Cattle Any More"|link=Deadpool v1 7 Deadpool_Vol_1_8.jpg|Deadpool #8 "We Don't Need Another Hero"|link=Deadpool v1 8 Deadpool_Vol_1_9.jpg|Deadpool #9 "Ssshhhhhhhhh!"|link=Deadpool v1 9 Deadpool_Vol_1_10.jpg|Deadpool #10 "Road-Trip Roulette!"|link=Deadpool v1 10 Deadpool_Vol_1_11.jpg|Deadpool #11 "With Great Power Comes Great Coincidence"|link=Deadpool v1 11 Deadpool_Vol_1_12.jpg|Deadpool #12 "The Drowning Man Part 1"|link=Deadpool v1 12 Deadpool_Vol_1_13.jpg|Deadpool #13 "The Drowning Man Part 2"|link=Deadpool v1 13 Deadpool_Vol_1_14.jpg|Deadpool #14 "In Absentia"|link=Deadpool v1 14 Deadpool_Vol_1_15.jpg|Deadpool #15 "New Year's Evolutions"|link=Deadpool v1 15 Deadpool_Vol_1_16.jpg|Deadpool #16 "Win, Lose, or Draw Blood"|link=Deadpool v1 16 Deadpool_Vol_1_17.jpg|Deadpool #17 "You Want Me to Do What?!"|link=Deadpool v1 17 Deadpool_Vol_1_18.jpg|Deadpool #18 "Payback, Part 1: Karmic Relief"|link=Deadpool v1 18 Deadpool_Vol_1_19.jpg|Deadpool #19 "Payback, Part 2: The Quick and the Dead"|link=Deadpool v1 19 Deadpool_Vol_1_20.jpg|Deadpool #20 "Justice, Order & Luck or... Skinless Drooler's Day Off!"|link=Deadpool v1 20 Deadpool_Vol_1_21.jpg|Deadpool #21 "Smells Like Prologue"|link=Deadpool v1 21 Deadpool_Vol_1_22.jpg|Deadpool #22 "Great Men"|link=Deadpool v1 22 Deadpool_Vol_1_23.jpg|Deadpool #23 "Dead Reckoning, Part 1"|link=Deadpool v1 23 Deadpool_Vol_1_24.jpg|Deadpool #24 "Dead Reckoning, Part 2: 2nd Stringers & Dead Ringers"|link=Deadpool v1 24 Deadpool_Vol_1_25.jpg|Deadpool #25 "Dead Reckoning, Part 3: What the World Needs Now"|link=Deadpool v1 25 Deadpool_Vol_1_26.jpg|Deadpool #26 "Mouthful of Malice, Head Full of Cheese"|link=Deadpool v1 26 Deadpool_Vol_1_27.jpg|Deadpool #27 "It's a Barbarian Bunny--Busty Broad Bonanza in My Brainpan-- And I'm the Only One Invited!"|link=Deadpool v1 27 Deadpool_Vol_1_28.jpg|Deadpool #28 "I Can't Place the Name, But the Face Rings a Southern Belle"|link=Deadpool v1 28 Deadpool_Vol_1_29.jpg|Deadpool #29 "Take My Wife... Please!"|link=Deadpool v1 29 Deadpool_Vol_1_30.jpg|Deadpool #30 "Truth & Lies"|link=Deadpool v1 30 Deadpool_Vol_1_31.jpg|Deadpool #31 "Sploorch or The Beginning of the End"|link=Deadpool v1 31 Deadpool_Vol_1_32.jpg|Deadpool #32 ""I'm Not So Me as You Think I Am""|link=Deadpool v1 32 Deadpool_Vol_1_33.jpg|Deadpool #33 "The End of the End or Happy Entrails to You"|link=Deadpool v1 33 Deadpool_Vol_1_34.jpg|Deadpool #34 "Chapter X, Verse 1: Sending in the Clowns"|link=Deadpool v1 34 Deadpool_Vol_1_35.jpg|Deadpool #35 "Chapter X, Verse 2"|link=Deadpool v1 35 Deadpool_Vol_1_36.jpg|Deadpool #36 "Chapter X, Verse 3"|link=Deadpool v1 36 Deadpool_Vol_1_37.jpg|Deadpool #37 "Chapter X, Verse 4: Benediction"|link=Deadpool v1 37 Deadpool_Vol_1_38.jpg|Deadpool #38 "Johnny Handsome, Scene 1"|link=Deadpool v1 38 Deadpool_Vol_1_39.jpg|Deadpool #39 "Johnny Handsome, Scene 2"|link=Deadpool v1 39 Deadpool_Vol_1_40.jpg|Deadpool #40 "Warriors Four!"|link=Deadpool v1 40 Deadpool_Vol_1_41.jpg|Deadpool #41 "Frag! Or: Why Lucas Won't Release SW on DVD is Beyond Us!"|link=Deadpool v1 41 Deadpool_Vol_1_42.jpg|Deadpool #42 "Silent but Deadly Interlude"|link=Deadpool v1 42 Deadpool_Vol_1_43.jpg|Deadpool #43 "The Menaced Phantom"|link=Deadpool v1 43 Deadpool_Vol_1_44.jpg|Deadpool #44 "Cat Trap (Or Wakanda, Merc are you?)"|link=Deadpool v1 44 Deadpool_Vol_1_45.jpg|Deadpool #45 "Johnny Handsome Bites the Dust"|link=Deadpool v1 45 Deadpool_Vol_1_46.jpg|Deadpool #46 "Cruel Summer, Part 1"|link=Deadpool v1 46 Deadpool_Vol_1_47.jpg|Deadpool #47 "Cruel Summer, Part 2"|link=Deadpool v1 47 Deadpool_Vol_1_48.jpg|Deadpool #48 "Cruel Summer, Part 3"|link=Deadpool v1 48 Deadpool_Vol_1_49.jpg|Deadpool #49 "Cat Magnet"|link=Deadpool v1 49 Deadpool_Vol_1_50.jpg|Deadpool #50 ""The Promise" (Part I of II)"|link=Deadpool v1 50 Deadpool_Vol_1_51.jpg|Deadpool #51 "The Promise, Part 2"|link=Deadpool v1 51 Deadpool_Vol_1_52.jpg|Deadpool #52 "Talk of the Town (Part I of II)"|link=Deadpool v1 52 Deadpool_Vol_1_53.jpg|Deadpool #53 "Talk of the Town (Part II of II)"|link=Deadpool v1 53 Deadpool_Vol_1_54.jpg|Deadpool #54 "End of the Road, Part 1"|link=Deadpool v1 54 Deadpool Vol 1 55.jpg|Deadpool #55 "End of the Road, Part 2"|link=Deadpool v1 55 Deadpool_Vol_1_56.jpg|Deadpool #56 "Going Out With a Bang!"|link=Deadpool v1 56 Deadpool_Vol_1_57.jpg|Deadpool #57 "Agent of Weapon X, Part 1: Facelift"|link=Deadpool v1 57 Deadpool_Vol_1_58.jpg|Deadpool #58 "Agent of Weapon X, Part 2: Makeover"|link=Deadpool v1 58 Deadpool_Vol_1_59.jpg|Deadpool #59 "Agent of Weapon X, Part 3: Intensive Care"|link=Deadpool v1 59 Deadpool_Vol_1_60.jpg|Deadpool #60 "Agent of Weapon X, Part 4: Flatline"|link=Deadpool v1 60 Deadpool_Vol_1_61.jpg|Deadpool #61 "Funeral for a Freak, Part 1: 'Nuff Said!"|link=Deadpool v1 61 Deadpool_Vol_1_62.jpg|Deadpool #62 "Funeral for a Freak, Part 2: Reign of the Deadpools"|link=Deadpool v1 62 Deadpool_Vol_1_63.jpg|Deadpool #63 "Funeral for a Freak, Part 3: Showtime!"|link=Deadpool v1 63 Deadpool_Vol_1_64.jpg|Deadpool #64 "Funeral for a Freak, Part 4: Deadpoolalooza!"|link=Deadpool v1 64 Deadpool_Vol_1_65.jpg|Deadpool #65 ""Healing Factor: Prologue""|link=Deadpool v1 65 Deadpool_Vol_1_66.jpg|Deadpool #66 ""Healing Factor. Chapter One: I Forget""|link=Deadpool v1 66 Deadpool_Vol_1_67.jpg|Deadpool #67 ""Buddy Picture""|link=Deadpool v1 67 Deadpool_Vol_1_68.jpg|Deadpool #68 "Healing Factor, Chapter 2: Headbanger's Ball"|link=Deadpool v1 68 Deadpool_Vol_1_69.jpg|Deadpool #69 ""Healing Factor: Finale""|link=Deadpool v1 69 Categoria:1997-2002 Categoria:Joe Kelly Categoria:Aaron Lopresti Categoria:V1 Categoria:Volume 1